


The Proposal.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: David Soul. RPF. Paul Michael Glaser. RPF., Starsky & Hutch RPF
Genre: Information., M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Did anyone MISS seeing this?...





	

Info in brief only.......

www.SurCon2013.com

\----------------------------

Paul. "We loved each other...still do."

David. "I'm with you man. Paul...would you marry me?"

Paul. "Now you ask!"

David. "Boy...I needed to get that off my chest."

Paul. "I'm glad."

\-----------------------------

The End.


End file.
